


The Scholar of Misfortune and the Eternal Loner: Part 1, White Clouds

by Orca478



Series: The Scholar of Misfortune and the Eternal Loner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aquaphobia, Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley-centric, Bernie and Petra friendship, Bisexual Lysithea von Ordelia, Bisexual My Unit | Byleth, Black Eagles Annette Fantine Dominic, Black Eagles Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Black Eagles Marianne von Edmund, Bullying, Byleth and Bernadetta sister relationship, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Edelgard & Claude friendship, Edelgard and Lysithea sister relationship, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Female My Unit | Byleth, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Bernadetta von Varley, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Lysithea von Ordelia-centric, Pro Edelgard, background Edeleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: A young mage that was tortured and an archer that was abused. Both had little hope for their lives.But it all changed the day they met each other.The story of Crimson Flower told from Lysithea and Bernadetta's pov. As the two make friends, heal from their wounds, and most importantly, fall in love.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Bernadetta von Varley, Shamir Nevrand/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The Scholar of Misfortune and the Eternal Loner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206692
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Lysithea von Ordelia

**Author's Note:**

> My second Three Houses story. This time. Lysithea and Bernie have the spotlight for themselves. 
> 
> This once again follows the CF path, but I am not following exactly. In fact, this story is more dialogue and interaction focus than battle, but there are still some. 
> 
> I will not update this as commonly as "The Path of the Emperor" there are other stories I must return too.
> 
> Story divided into two parts. This is White Clouds, then comes Crimson Flower. Some side stories might be added.

Lysithea von Ordelia was born in the Imperial year 1164. In the day 28 of the Pegasus Moon.

She is the oldest child of Count Ordelia of the Alliance. And the heir to the house.

She had lovely brown hair, and loved sweets.

"Lysithea !" Jeanette von Ordelia said. "What are you doing !"

3 year old Lysithea was covered in chocolate, around a destroyed jar of sweets.

"I just...wanted some sweets."

"Look at you, you are so dirty. And what did I say about sweets before dinner ?"

"No sweets until all the meat and vegetables are eaten. I am sorry Mommy."

Jeanette Ordelia just looked at her child fondly.

"Now, remember what we talked about, about been a good big sister ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Well, you must be a good sister, and teach your siblings how to be good at dinner. Not to eat sweets before lunch."

"Yes mama. I promise to be the best sister I can !"

She ran towards her mother and hugged her belly.

"I will protect you. As your big sis, I promise."

At the age of 6, Lysithea started showing a lot of interest in magic.

She had her father's skills. But she wanted to take it a bit farther.

"What are you doing Lysithea ?" Horacio Ordelia. The head of the house. Asked his daughter when he saw her on his library.

"I am looking at this spell book !" She told him exited.

"My my, this is an advance book you know. For people much older."

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. I can do it !" She tried doing a Miasma, but only a small purple ball left her hand.

"Hmm. Not bad. But honey. That's dark magic."

"Isn't it the same as black magic ?"

"No. Black magic is the offensive kind, and white is the defensive. Mostly used by healers. Dark magic....it can only be conjured by someone who has so much negative emotions on them." He gently toughed her brown hair. "And I doubt a sweet happy child like you can cause something like that."

"But I want to learn, I want to be a mage !"

"And you will. I will teach you all I know. And when we are done, I will send you to the best school so you can learn even more. You will see my daughter. House Ordelia could not have a best heir than you. Just like I can't ask for a better daughter."

Lysithea smiled proudly at her dad.

"Now. Your mother is off in the market. What do you say we take the chance to eat some sweets."

"YES ! LET'S GO !" She ran towards the kitchen, Dragging her laughing father with her.

A 8 year old Lysithea ran towards her father's office. When she haired him and her mother talking.

"What is it this time honey ?" Jeannette asked. "Is it another later from Count Gloucester to try to overturn Duke Riegan."

"No. I will never understand what's the obsession with the Count to take power over the Alliance. Both the Empire and Kingdom, as well as the Church themselves agreed that the Riegan family were the most feat."

"Well. From what I know the Duke doesn't even have a heir since his daughter vanished."

"Well there have been some rumors....but that's not what this is about. This letter is actually from my good friend Count Hyrm."

"Oh yes. He is trying to get into the Alliance right ?"

"Yes. But the Empire ain't happy about it. While the Emperor himself has remained more quiet than nothing. Others aren't.....They are trying to force them to submit. They need help."

"And are they asking you ?"

"Yes. We all know the Count won't do anything. And House Gorneli is dealing with the recent high number of Almaryan invasions."

"One would think that they would be weaken after what happened in Brigid. And why is the Emperor so quiet ?"

"There are troubling rumors. That the Emperor's advisors are acting behind his back. It seems his has a problem with his 9th child. Princess Edelgard I think. And they are using his distraction to gain power."

"That's very trouboling.....so, what are you gonna do."

"I......I will send them healing aid, but nothing more. I can't face the wrath of the Empire."

Lysithea had no idea what her parents were talking about.

Little did she know, it would change her life forever.

"LET THEM GO PLEASE, THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN !"

Lysithea was very scared. She was woken up in the middle of the night by some strange man, and was taken to the dungeons.

Her siblings yelled for their parents, but she could only watch.

"Duke Aegir please !"

"Please nothing, Count Ordelia." A fat orange haired ugly man said. "House Ordelia had nothing to do with this. Yet you chose to interfere."

Lysithea then watched as some of her house representatives were dragged away.

"Now the Hyrm family is gone. I do hope that "The Death Knight" can make it all normal again. As for you. Well in order to avoid more, conflict, we are sending some Imperial officers to have House Ordelia under control."

"The other houses will...."

"Will what ?" The man laughed. "Oh please. We all know that House Gloucester is really full of cowards. House Riegan has the heir problem, and House Gorneli is busy with the Almyrans. The other houses aren't strong enough to help you. No, no one will help you pay from your sins."

"Please." Jeanette begged. "Why my children. They had nothing to do with this."

"Oh that is easy." He looked at Lysithea and her children. "I think they will be excellent trials for the Imperial heirs."

Just then, the ugly man closed the door on her parent's faces.

"Now, should we begin ?"

He entered their cell, and grabbed Lysithea.

"Hey, let me go !"

"Shut up brat !"

He tied Lysithea to a table.

"Have some fun with her gentle man."

"Hehe, with pleasure." A pale man said.

They started performing some spells on her.

"NO, PLEASE STOP, NO NOOOOOOO!"

The next moths of Lysithea's life were torture.

She spent most of her days in her cell with her siblings. Her mother tried to comfort them, but she couldn't get them out.

She was only given a peace of bread and watery soup to eat. Lysithea wanted sweets so bad. But the one time she asked, she got slapped on the face.

She had only eaten a sweet on the past months. Her mother had sneaked them in at the middle of the night.

"Here you go honey. Enjoy them. I promise you will all what you want soon.

Lysithea was only left out so this mages could continue her painful experiments. She tried to be strong, But she always gave in.

But today, today was the worst day.

"When she woke up, she noticed her brother was still."

"Eric ?" She moved him. "Eric are you ok ? Eric ! ERIC !"

But he didn't move !

Lysithea placed her head on his chest.

She promised to protect him before we was born, that wasn't suppose to happen.

She failed him.

"Hmm, looks like this one died too." One of the mages growled.

"Too ?" 

Lysithea picked a strand of her hair, and saw it. 

It was snowy white. 

Lysithea then fainted.

Before she lost conciouncess, she heard one last thing. 

"The experiment is a success. We can perform it on the Imperial Princess now." 

"Better perfected a bit. So that she has more time than this one. She'll live to 40 at max." 

Two months later, Lysithea woke up in a surprise. She was in her room. For the first time in months. 

She noticed her mother was looking at her. 

"Mommy ?" 

"Oh Lysithea." She cried as she hugged her. "I am so sorry baby. It's over now ok ? Those bad people left." 

Just as she fainted. Duke Riegan and Duke Gorneli finally answered their pleas for help. Lead by the great Holst, the Imperial mages were driven away from the Ordelia territory. The Emperor also ordered all of the intervention to stop. 

Lysithea was strangely returned to her parents by a white haired girl with purple eyes. She didn't speak, just handled them their daughter back. 

"Mommy, I am so sorry," 

"Why are you...." 

"My siblings....I couldn't protect them. I failed being a big sister." 

"No no, that's not your fault ok. You could have never guessed this would happen." 

They sat in there, crying, for almost a day. 

Some years later. 

Lysithea had just one hour before she had to leave to the Monastery.

She thought she had done well enough in her test of application, and surely enough, she had entered Garreg March.

She had never left Ordelia territory alone, or been far from her parents in general. But this is a chance she can't waste.

After all, if she wants to achieve her goals in the little time she has left, she must do be perfect.

"Lysithea honey ? the carriage is ready, are you ready ?"

"Yes Mom, just a sec !"

She finished packing with her teddy bear, and got her bag ready.

"Ooof, kinda heavy." She groaned.

Her mother was waiting just at there door.

"All set honey ?"

"Yes Mommy. I am ready to go."

"Of course you are." She ruffled her hair.

"Lysithea ?"

"Yes ?"

"Just.....don't got at it too hard ok ? Enjoy your time there."

"I have to go hard Mom. I must use all of my time !"

"Lysithea..."

"You know I don't have much left."

.....

.....

......

"I have to do it Mom, for them."

"I know honey." She said hugging her. "I know, what happened to you....if I hadn't told your father to help the Hyrms, then the Empire wouldn't..."

"Mom it's..."

"But Lysithea. Living a life is not just being the best student. You need to make connections, friends. You are to sheltered for my liking. Please, promise me you will make friends."

"I.....I will."

"Thank you. And who knows, there might be someone out there that you like." She giggled. "A handsome man, or maybe a pretty woman."

"Yuck, mom I got no time for that !"

"Oh come on. Who wouldn't like to be with you." She giggled. "Anyone would be lucky to have you at their side. It's time my daughter."

Lysithea nodded and walked with her mother to the carriage.

She cried when she started to move away from her home.

The place was huge, she has to admit. 

The Monastery is the biggest place she has seen. 

When she arrived, she was taken too a line of students waiting to get their rooms and assignments. 

In front of her, stood a red haired girl. 

"Oh hi there !" She greeted. "My name is Annette, Annette Fantine Dominic, what's yours ?" 

"I'm Lysithea." She shook her hand. "Lysithea von Ordelia." 

"Ordelia eh ? So you are from the Alliance, the heir to the Ordelia house hold." 

"That's right I'm......the only child of my parents. What about you, are you Barron Dominic's daughter." 

"Hehe, close. I am his niece, but he has taken care of me for a long time." 

" I see." 

"So, what is your specialty ? Swords, axes, horses ?" 

"I am here to study for been a sorcery." 

"Oh same !" 

"Hey students, get moving !" A man called. 

"Sounds like it's time to move. It was a pleasure to meet you Lysithea." 

Annette moved to the woman calling her, and Lysithea moved to a brown haired man. 

"Hey there, name is Alois ! you are Lysithea right ?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Well then. Welcome to the Monastery. As you are aware, for being in the Alliance, your house will be the Golden Deer. Your house leader, is Claude, the grandson of Duke Riegan. Of course, you may change houses if you so wish." 

He gave her a key. 

"Your room is 004, right besides the greenhouse. The Golden Deer class is marked in yellow. Classes start in 4 days, when the Professors are picked." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Alright young lady, good luck. Let's see, up next, Dorothea Arneult ?" 

Lysithea walked away, straight to her room. 

"So this is it ? Nice." 

She unpacked her bags, and settled herself in for the rest of the year.

"Ok, in four days, I will start the path to get my maximum potential." 

Just then, she heard her stomach growl. 

"Eh, but first, some food. Do they have sweets in here ?" 

She walked her way to the Monastery, looking around all of the new places. 

"LOOK OUT !" 

"AH !" She suddenly got hit by another person, sending her too the floor. 

"Oh no, I am so sorry !" 

"Hey ice careful where you run too...." 

When Lysithea looked to the person, she had to pause. 

Sitting besides her, was a girl around her stature, with messy purple hair, and a panicked look on her face.

That's the first time she ever saw Bernadetta von Varley.


	2. Bernadetta von Varley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The asocial Bernadetta enters the Monastery.

Bernadetta von Varley was born on the 12th day on the Ethereal Moon. 

She's the only daughter of Count Varley, and his wife. 

She had messy purple hair and grey eyes. 

However, it was not a mystery that Count Varley was not happy when he had a daughter and not a son. Despite the Empire letting go of the idea that daughters can't be hears, Count Varley was an old fashioned man. 

But there is one thing that did make him happy. But it was not his daughter herself, but what she could give him. Money. 

The Count is obsessed with money, and in his hands, was a girl that could give him all what he wants, as long as he finds her the perfect husband. 

4 year old Bernie wasn't the most close to her parents. 

Her mother had to leave for business in Enbarr many times, as other nobles requested her cervices. Though in the few times she came home, she did show her daughter love, and even gave her toys. 

Har father on the other hand.....well he never payed attention to her. The times Bernie tried to get him to play with her, she got scolded very very hardly. It made her scared, and she never asked her father to play with her again. 

However, she had founded herself very attached to her Uncle, the younger brother of her father. He helped her father in handling their business within the Empire, but did pay attention to Bernie. 

"Look Bernie." Joseph von Varley told his niece. "Look at this plant." 

"Ooooh, it's so strange." She wondered. Moving to touch it. 

"Aw aw. Careful with that Bernie. That's a carnivorous plant, it bites." 

"AH!" She quickly moved her hand away. "Does it.....it wants to eat me ?" 

"No, it only eats bugs. Like that fly, look." 

Bernie watched the plant eat that bug. Unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"That is so cool !" 

"Ehem, Brother." Count Varley called. "It's time." 

"Oh yes. Listen Bernie, I must travel away to Alliance territory for a while. But I'll be back in some weeks ok ?" 

"Do you really have to go ?" 

"Yes sweetie." He caressed her hair. "Don't worry, I'll be back with presents for you." 

Almost two weeks later, Bernie's mother entered her room. 

"Bernie ?" 

"Yes mother ?" 

"I....we need to talk." 

That day, Bernadetta learned the horrible news. Her Uncle had been killed by the monster attacks set by Count Gloucester to take down the Riegan family and have the Alliance's power. 

Count Varley was furious. But not because of his brother's death. But because it costed him so much money in the goods he acquired. He demanded the Emperor to seek compensation from the Count, which he got with the help from the other Houses of the Alliance. 

Bernadetta however, only cared about her Uncle not being there for her anymore. 

That's when the recluse inside her started coming to light. 

"Bernadetta." Her father called her. "Come to my office, now." 

"Yes father." She knew not to contradict him, to not get him angry. 

She walked to his office, where he waited besides a chair. 

"Good, you are here. Now tell me daughter, what is your role in this world ?" 

"I....I don't know." 

"Hmph. Well, you are my only child, that means one day, House Varley will be under your control. Now tell me, what role does House Varley maintain within the Empire structure ?" 

"The.....Our House maintains the relationship with the Church of Serios, and takes care of all the religious activities within the Empire." 

"Good. However, you do know that the Empire has been......distancing from the Church as of late. That means our House is in a bit of a danger. But you can help us." 

"Me....how can I help ?" 

"Aegir, Hrelving, or even Bergliez, all have sons and no daughters. That means their sons need someone to give them children. And that's where you fit in." 

He patted the chair. "Sit here." 

"Ok." 

She sat in the chair, scared. 

Then her father.....tied her up. 

"A good wife, is always still for her husband. Always composed. Therefore we are gonna train you for that, so that even the Imperial Princesses can't beat you." He walked to the door. "You will sit there for four hours today, then we will make it longer." 

"And do I have to do something ?" 

"Nothing at all. That's what I want. Oh, one last thing. A good wife needs to help her husband defend his territories from their enemies. So you will begin taking archery lessons from your mother when she is here." He closed the door after that. 

Bernie sat there, not knowing what to do. 

She wanted to obey her father, she really did. But she lost track of time, and she started getting desperate. 

She tried getting the ropes a bit loose, so she could be more comfortable. 

But in the process, she lost the balance of the chair. 

"BAM !" She fell, and the chair broke. 

"Oh no." She whispered when she heard her father's footsteps. 

Count Varley came in, furious. 

"I am so sorry father, I....." 

SLAP ! 

Bernie fell to the floor with that slap. Her father had just hit her. 

"Such a disgrace." He growled. "To your room, right now ! I don't want to see you out here unless I tell you !" 

She ran to her room, hoping to avoid his anger. 

When she arrived, she curled with her stuffed animals and cried. 

Bernadetta's lessons with her father were awful. She tried her best, but most of the time she messed up, and it ended up with her getting hurt. 

Her father didn't even allow her to get treated, said that she had to live with the pain. So that she could learn. 

She hated it, once she finally did the 4 hours, he incremented it to 5, then 6. 

The only bright side, is that her lessons on archery are going well. Her mother was a strict teacher, but she didn't hurt her if she did wrong. 

The thing that scared her was that her father constantly watched. But he never commented with her mother nearby. Not even when she started getting more and more bullseyes. 

Howerver, Bernie had another pain. She was lonely. 

Her Uncle was dead, and he was her only friend. She had no one else to play too. 

She watched the other children play from her balcony, but that's only what she could do. Her father told her she could not mess with the commoners, or there will be consequences. 

One day. She had been allowed out of her home to get supplies. 

"Hey, look out !" 

"Ow !" She groaned when a ball got her in the head. 

"Sorry." A boy called her. "Hey, I had never seen you before ?" 

"I..." She can't tell him who she is. Her father would kill her. 

"I am Craig." He offered her hand. 

"Eh, Bernadetta." 

"Bernadetta. Do you want to play ?" 

"I am....not sure I can." 

"Come on, the game is fun." 

"O...ok. But just for a little bit." 

That was probably the biggest mistake Bernie had ever made. 

She had so much fun that she continued to sneak away so she could play with Craig. 

It allowed her too take out her stress from her father's lessons. 

But one day, she had to much fun. She lost track of time. 

So when she went to pick up the ball when it rolled over. She was greeted by her father. 

"Bernadetta, what are you doing ?" 

"I....uh." 

"Hey Bernie what is going on...." Craig called when she saw him with her father. 

"Hmph. To your room. NOW !" 

The next day, Bernie was called to her father's office. 

"She is just a child Victor. She wanted a friend !" 

"He is a commoner ! All of the children of the others know their place. But my foolish daughter can't even figure that out !" 

"Well excuse her from wanting to get away from you torture. She doesn't even question you or why she is been forced to be a good wife for a husband. Have you even considered that she might like girls ?" 

"I WILL NOT HAVE A HOMOSEXUAL CHILD !" He yelled. "THAT IS THE ULTIMATE DISGRACE !" 

"As far as I have heard, one of the Emperor's children is a lesbian." 

"Ah yes, Edelgard." He spatted that name. "Such a shame she is the most potential of her siblings. But Ludwing will take care of her." 

"Well, what matters is that you can't just..." 

"Enough ! I don't want to hear it. Now where is she ?" He opened the door to find his daughter. "Ah, Bernadetta." 

"I....wanted to give you and mother privacy." 

"I see. Well thank you for that. Now, let's get going." 

Her father started walking and signaled for her to follow her. 

"Father ?" 

"Hm ?" 

"Are you...gonna hurt me ?" 

"Oh no daughter. I will not lay a single finger on you ?" 

"Oh." 

"I just want you to see this." 

He opened the door to the execution chamber. 

"Wha....why are we here ?" 

"Bring them in." He simply called. 

And that's when she saw them. Craig and his parents, brought in chains to the rope. To be hanged. 

"CRAIG, FATHER PLEASE !" 

"You must learn Bernadetta. This is what happens when you disobey my orders. You are a noble, you can't mess with this, people." He spatted. "Kill them." 

"NOOO, PLEASE NO, I'LL TIE MYSELF TO THE CHAIR FOR A DAY, I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE NO !" 

The last thing she could see, was Craig's betrayed eyes, looking straight at her when the rope was placed on his necks. 

She wanted to close her eyes, but her father didn't allow it. She was forced to see how his only friend lost his life, and struggled to retain it. 

When her father silently unlocked the door, she went to her room.

She reached it, and locked herself in. She killed her only friend, she should have know her father would do this.

She.....she will not come out of this room. She is a danger to everyone, she can't kill someone else. 

That day, the bear of House Varley was born. 

For the next years of her life. Bernie remained almost all her days locked in her room.

She tried to escape her father's lessons, but that only made him angrier, and he hurt her more. 

Then one day, he stopped. 

She didn't know why, but all she heard was. Sucesss, Arundel, crests, and Edelgard. 

She had no idea who Arundel was. She knows of crests, she has one after all. And she knows one of the Imperial children is called Edelgard. 

She later learned that she is the only one left, as the others died from a illness. 

Bernie started sew as a hobby. She made her own dolls and toys now. She also started to paint. That way, she could have some fun, and be alone in her room. 

But one day, even that would be taken away from her. 

She layed to sleep one day, and didn't notice her door was opened, before it was too late. 

"AAAAAH!" She yelled as a sack was placed on her hair. "STOP, DON'T KILL ME, HELP !" 

When Bernie was finally free, she was in a carriage. 

"Wha...where am I ?" 

"It's ok Bernie, you are safe." 

"Mother ?" 

Erika Varley looked at her. 

"Yes, I took you away. I had too." 

"What...why ?" 

"Something happened with the Imperial Princess. I don't know what, but your father and his friends are....not very happy. You are no longer safe from his rage, both of us aren't. 

"Where are we going ?" 

"I got a job in Enbarr. Your father won't got there alone, from fear of the Hresvelgs. You on the other hand....are going somewhere else. 

"WHAT ! I AM GOING ALONE !" 

"Yes. I have enrolled you in Garreg March Monastery. A school. where you will learn all you need to know for your future." 

"A....a school ?" 

"Yes. And since it's a neutral ground for the other territories, and it's protected by the archbishop. Your father can't get you there." 

"But a....school." 

"Yes, you'll have your own room there, you'll learn about combat, and you will have friends." 

"Friends, I can't have friends, not after...." 

"Bernie. Most of them are nobles. Your father won't mind a much with them. I even heard the Imperial Princess is here, perhaps you could befriend her." 

Just then, the carriage stopped. 

"It's time my daughter. From here on, you are on your own. It's time for you to learn about....being yourself." 

Bernie was grateful. Her mother had gotten her here early, so that she didn't have to see many people first. 

She only had some people to wait so she could register, and then go straight to her room. 

"Excuse me." Someone called on her back. "Is this the line for the registration." 

"AAAAH! DON'T HURT ME." 

The woman that called her looked at her. She had purple hair in a pony tail. 

"I am not wanting to hurt you. I am just wanting to know if this is the registration line ?" 

"Oh....yeah ?" 

"I have gratitude. I am new here. My name is Petra." 

"Eh, Bernadetta." 

"Bernadetta eh ? May I ask what is your place of origin ?" 

"I am...from the Empire. The Varley family." 

"Oh, that must mean you and I will be of the same class. I am from Brigid, that means I will end on the Empire's class." 

"The empire's.....sorry. I....didn't do any research before coming here." 

"That is fine. I am also learning. Which weapon do you work with ?" 

"I......bow ?" 

"Oh, I use bows as well, but I prefer the sword." 

"Next in line please !" 

"Seem that you are been called. I'll see you later, Bernadetta." 

Bernie simply nodded at her, and went to the big man waiting for her. 

When she saw him, she couldn't help but think.....he looks just like her uncle. 

"Hello there. My name is Alois ! Are you, Bernadetta von Varley ?" 

"Eh, yes sir." 

"Excelent. Now, given the rules of the Monastery, from being from the Empire. You are to be placed on the Black Eagle house. Your house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial Princess. Your professor will be assigned in four days, just when the classes start. Of course, you can always change classes if you desire, by filling up the paper forms, and getting the new house's teacher's approval." 

He handled her a key. 

"Your room is 009. It's on the down floor, just besides the Dining Room." 

"Thank you !" She said quickly, picking the key and running to her room. 

"Wow, she is in a hurry. I should probably make sure she is ok. Oh well, next up, Ingrid Blandl Galatea ?" 

Bernie reached her new room in a hurry, and locked herself quickly. 

"So this is my new room for a year. It's not bad Bernie." 

She unpacked her case. Her mother gratefully had packed her sewing case and drawing pad for her, as well as her favorite bear. And decided to spend the day making herself a new toy.

"Ow, so hungry." She always kept food on her room. "Just a quick get away for food, enough until classes last." 

So she got out of her room, and ran towards the dining hall. 

The chef looked at her weird briefly for her request for food for her room, but she later smiled gently and accepted. 

She packed a bag for her, she had water in her room, so she would be fine. 

Bernie ran fast to her room again, but saw that she was heading straight towards a distracted person. 

"LOOK OUT !"

"AH !" She smashed into the person and fell to the ground. 

"Oh no, I am so sorry !"

"Hey be careful where you run too...."

Bernie shook her head, but when she looked at the person, she paused. 

In front of her, was a girl of her statue, with long white hair, and pink eyes starting straight at her. 

That's the first time she ever saw Lysithea von Ordelia.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Bernadetta meet for the first time, and then both experience their first day of class.

Lysithea didn't know why she stared at the purple haired girl. There was something.....calling her. 

"Uh, hi ?" 

Lysithea shook her head when the person called her. 

"Look, it's fine ok. Just look where you are looking." 

"Ok....sorry." 

Lysithea stood up, and held her hand. 

"I am Lysithea, Lysithea von Ordelia." 

"Bernadetta." She accepted the gesture to get out. "Bernadetta von Varley." 

"Varley eh ? From the west of the Empire right ?" 

"Yeah....Ordelia is from the Alliance, right ?" 

"That's right. I am the heir of the Ordelia household." 

"Oh, that's funny....I am also the Varley heir." 

"Oh." 

They stared at each other for a while. 

"Anway." Bernadetta bowed to her. "I am sorry for crashing into you." 

"It's fine. I had worst." 

"Anyway...I should go." 

Bernadetta went to leave, but something inside Lysithea made her stop her. 

"WAIT !" 

Bernadetta froze when she was called. 

"Y...yes ?" 

"I, I am also sorry if I was a bit rude." 

"It's fine." 

"I.." She looked what fell from her bag. A little package holding a peach current." 

Lysithea's mouth watered when she saw that. 

"Do you....want it ?" 

"What ?" 

"I got others. I just got that one because I love sweets. But I don't mind if you take it." 

"Oh, thank you then !" 

"No problem....I should go. Goodbye Lysithea." 

With that, Bernadetta ran to her room.

"Goodbye Bernadetta." She mumbled. 

Lysithea kept walking around, but somehow, she didn't know why the purple haired girl was in her mind for so long. 

The next days went in a blur, it was finally time to start class.

Lysithea got in the Golden Deer class, to find it already full. 

She had to admit, it looks like it's full of....colorful people. 

A man with brown hair and a yellow cape stood in front. 

"Hey, looks like we have a new classmate." He said. "Name's Claude, Claude von Riegan." 

Von Riegan eh ? The heir to the Alliance. 

"Lysithea von Ordelia." She greeted. 

"Aw, the heir to the neighbor house of my esteem House Gloucester !" A purple haired man said. "The name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester." 

"Oh I heard of you, the one that was annoying all the female students in this past days, right ?" 

"Me ! Annoying, how dare you !" The man growled. A pink haired woman laughed on the other hand. 

"Haha, I like you already. Hilda Valentine Gorneli, nice to meet you. It's weird, the heirs of the 5 houses are all here, right Marianne ?" 

"Oh, yes." A blue haired quiet girl responded. 

"That's Marianne von Edmund by the way." Hilda said. "She is so quiet and mysterious, but you grow to love her." 

"Hm." Lysithea mumbled. 

"Hello. I am Igantz Victor, a merchant." The man with glasses said quietly. 

"And I am Leonie Pinelli." The last woman in the class said. 

Claude came close to her. 

"Hey, aren't you a bit young ?" Heard you are the youngest student here." 

"Hey, age doesn't matter." She pouted. 

Everyone but Marianne laughed at that. 

"Oh, you sound just like a little kid." Hilda giggled. 

"Is this really the esteemed heir of House Ordelia." Lorenz laughed. "A mire child ? Kid, you need to proof yourself to me when I rule the Alliance." 

"That will never happen Lorenz." Hilda said. 

"Hmph." 

"Anyway. It was just a fun tease Lysithea. Light up." Claude winked. "You're a mage right ? That means you better seat close to Marianne. She is a mage as well." 

Lysithea simply nodded and sat besides Marianne. Nodding at her. 

"Now, where is Raphael ?" 

"Oh, he asked for seconds in todays breakfast." Ignatz said. "He should be back...." 

SLAM ! 

The doors opened and a big strong man came in. 

"I am so sorry, I got distracted in the dinning hall !" 

"You mean you stayed eating." Leonie deadpanned. 

"Hey, I need meat so I can be strong and be a knight !" 

"Just seat ok ? The Professor will surely arrive soon." 

"Oh, so I am not late, that is great !" 

He sat behind Lysithea, and gave her a friendly smile. 

"By the way." Hilda started. "I heard there is a new Professor for this year right ? You met her Claude. When you almost got yourself, as well as Edelgard and Dimitri, killed by bandits." 

"Hey I didn't.....nerver mind. Yes I met her, and I gotta say, I would love that she became our teacher this year. She is the daughter of one of the best knights to ever live, Jeralt the Blade Breaker." 

"Jeralt, Captain Jeralt, you met him !" Leonie shouted. 

"Oh yeah, I heard that you met him....and that you have an obsestion" He whispered. "Lucky for you, he is staying with his daughter, and is back with the knights. Anyway, his daughter, Byleth I think was her name, she bested all of the bandits like they were nothing. Even stood in front of a blade to save Edelgard, and ended up beating the bandit. She is impressive." 

"Well, sounds like a great teacher. But who knows if Edelgard or Dimitri won her over." 

"I am hoping my charm did the trick." 

Just then the door opened, and their professor came in. 

And from Claude's disappointed frown, Lysithea knew this wasn't Byleth. 

"Hello children. I am Manuela Casagranda !" 

......

.....

......

"Really ? That didn't call any of your attention."

"Hey wait ! I know you ! My sister is such a fan of yours ! My grandfather surprised her with a trip to see you on her birthday !" Raphael said. 

"Yes, thank you young man. I already like you." 

"Hmph. Guess your charm wasn't enough for the new Professor Claude." Lorenz smirked at him. 

"Ah, I know, you wanted Byleth eh ? I understand, you house leaders were impressed by her." 

"Yeah, that's right I guess." 

"It's ok Claude. I understand, she is really an impressive individual. Sadly for you all, she chose to teach the Black Eagles." 

"So Edelgard won her over. What a way to hurt my pride." Claude whined. 

"Well then. I bet you will still be able to interact with her outside of class. Now, should we begin ?" 

Lysithea got her book out, and payed attention to the lecture. 

She has still to meet this Byleth, but from what she is hearing. The Black Eagles are really lucky that she chose them.

However, what she is truly wondering, is why can't she get Bernadetta off her mind. 

Bernadetta didn't want to come out on the first day of class.

She had a bad feeling, that she would be humiliated somehow. But she knew she had to go. She promised her mother. 

So very reluctantly she made her way towards the Black Eagles classroom. To find she was the last to arrive, and got all of the attention to herself. 

A white haired woman with purple eyes, looked at her, and smiled. 

"Ah, you must be Bernadetta von Varley, right ?" 

"Y...yes." 

"Well. I am your house leader, Edelgard von Hresvelg." She held her hand for her. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Hi..." She shook her hand. 

"Shouldn't you adress her Majesty with more respect ?" A black haired scary man said behind her. 

"BAH!" Bernie couldn't help but yelp. 

"Hubert !" Edelgard growled. "She was doing nothing wrong. Let her be." 

"My apologies, Lady Edelgard." 

"Sorry Bernadetta. That's Hubert von Vestra, he is my vassal. He can be a bit....protective. But he understands that here I am just a normal student here, right ?" She glared at him. 

The man simply nodded. 

An orange haired man came next. 

"Don't listen to the lapdog. Sometimes Edelgard can't even stand her. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, the noble heir to the esteem Aegir family. It's an honor to meet the great heir of Count Varley." 

"BAH !" Bernie cowered again once she heard her father's name. 

"Am I the one she shouldn't listen too, Ferdinand ?" Hubert growled. "Although it is not your fault she is a coward." 

"Yeah, it's true, is she really a Varley ?" 

"You knew it Bernie, they would all make fun of you." She mumbled. 

"Both of you stop ! In my house, there is no mocking allowed, got it." Edelgard growled. "Am I clear ? There is no bullying whatsoever on the Black Eagles !" 

Just then, Bernie felt a friendly pat on her shoulder. 

"Hello Bernie. It is nice seeing you again." A familiar voice said. 

Wha....oh, Petra right ?" 

"That is correct. I am glad we did end on the same class after all. And Edelgard is right, no one in this house will be bothering you." 

"That's right dear." A brown haired woman told her." We won't let Ferdie and Hubie be mean to you. I am Dorothea Arnault. Just a commoner by the way." 

Oh no, Bernie can't get close to her, or her father will kill her like he killed Craig. 

"Wait, aren't you from the Opera in Enbarr ? I went to see you once with my mother." 

"Oh yes, that's me. I am so glad at least somebody here has heard of me." 

"Hey don't call me a bully. That is so un noble like. Look I, apologies Bernadetta, there will be no mocking here." Ferdinand said. 

"Hey there." A blue haired boy called. "I am Caspar von Bergliez, and this one." He pointed to his sleeping friend. "It's Linhardt von Hervling. " 

"zzzzz." 

"Waking him up it's a lost cause." He mumbled.

"Anyway Bernadetta. Welcome to the Black Eagles. We just need to wait for our Professor to arrive. You can seat besides Petra then." 

Bernie nodded and took her seat. 

"Oh, I wonder if we will get the Professor that Edie wants so much." 

"I...her skill is unheard off. She would be perfect for the job." 

"That it's of course if Dimitri and Claude didn't won her over. If she went to them, well she's a fool." Hubert spatted. 

"Now now Hubert let's..." 

"Hello students." A new voice said as she entered the room. 

A blue haired woman with blue eyes came in the room. 

Judging by Edelgard's look, that's the professor she wanted. 

"Byleth, or should I say Professor." Edelgard smiled at her. "I am joyful that you ended up choosing the Black Eagles." 

"You were the most interesting butch." She said simply. "And out of the three leaders, you got most of my attention." 

"Well I.." She blushed at that. "I am sure with you as our teacher, our house will dominate." 

As the other students greeted her, Bernie just cowered herself. 

"This is just the beginning Bernie, it's still a long way to go." 

Byleth seems nice though. She probably won't hurt her. The same could be said with Edelgard. So it seems she is in nice house. 

Though there is a thing that has her wondering. 

Why can't she get Lysithea out of her mind ?


	4. The First Days In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea makes some enemies, and Bernie connects with her Professor.

Two days after classes begin, the Professors had arranged for their classes to get the training room so they could decided who to take with them to the mock battle. 

All house leaders were required to participate in the battle. But the professors must choose 3 others students to take to the battle. 

But, Professor Manuela had fallen asleep, and she forgot to get the best spot. The Black Eagles had the training grounds all morning, the best time possible. The Blue Lions had it on the afternoon, where is more fresh. Therefore her class is stuck with the mid day slot, the worst time of the day. 

They are also gonna have to miss the first hours of lunch, leaving them with scraps. 

"Oh man. I love training, but why did it have to be during lunch time." Raphael growned. 

"Because Professor Manuela fell asleep and she forgot to reserve the best slots." 

"I heard there is also a night shift. Why not take that one ?" Leonie asked. 

"It was also taken. Apparently Professor Byleth took that slot to have a private training session with Edelgard. It seems those two have really clicked." Hilda said. 

"Yeah thanks Hilda. I know that I really had no chance over the Imperial Princess. Wonder what Teach saw in her." Claude wondered. 

"Well obviously is just that she's smart. I would choose Lady Edelgard over you Claude at any time. Or Prince Dimitri for that matter. I wonder if she is free for some tea later in the day." 

"Yeah, you should ask her Lorenz, go for it !" Hilda cheered. 

"Thanks Hilda. I know my charm is...." 

"Go ask her, so that her vassal Hubert can finally shut you up for good !" 

"WHAT ! Hey !" 

"From what I know. There is even a chance that you might not even fit her liking Lorenz ?" 

"Are you calling me not charming ?" 

"Yes. But I wouldn't fit in. I have heard that Edelgard is a lesbian. But that's just some rumors." 

They entered the training grounds, to see the Black Eagles already packing up. 

"Well done everyone. You all improved significantly." Byleth said. 

"Woohoo, now that's what I call great training ! Thanks Professor !" Caspar yelled. 

"Have you already selected those who will accompany you to the fight." 

"I have. I will speak to them privately." Byleth said simply. 

"I hope it's not me." Linhardt yawned as they went out. 

"I am hoping that it is me." Petra said behind him. 

Just then, Lysithea had to sneak a look to the Eagles, and saw her. 

Bernadetta. 

She walked besides Petra, and also looked at Lysithea. 

They started at each other for some seconds, before Petra gently moved her away.

Lysithea still watched her walk with Petra, as if the Brigid Princess had become some sort of shield for her. 

"Hey come on." Raphael told her gently. "It's our time to train." 

Lysithea got inside just as Byleth and Edelgard left the room alone for them. 

"Ok class. Now, let's check your skills. Claude, dear since you have to participate. Go practice in the target grounds." 

"Yes mam." He winked before getting to his practice.

"Hmph. That should be me. I should be the house leader." Lorenz grunted. 

"You aren't. He is, just accepted." Lysithea growled. 

She missed Lorenz's glare at her. 

"Well Lorenz, if you are so skilled. Why don't you show us what you got ?" Manuela said, pointing at the targets. "Show me your lancing skills." 

"I will show you all why I should be the leader of the Alliance." He said with pride, throwing his spear. 

And missing the target entirely. 

"Err." He growled before throwing another spear. 

Another miss. 

"Oh come on !" He threw it again, and once again missed. 

"Heh, so much for the great leader, right Marianne ?" Hilda whispered. 

Lorenz tried again and again and again. Until she had enough. 

"AAAH THA'TS ENOUGH !" Lysithea was never known to be patient. She blasted the target before he could throw another spear, destroying it completely. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"You dare to stop my training !" Lorenz yelled.

"Hey you were taking too long. I think she did the right thing." Hilda defended. 

"But it was rude. You should be more patient." Leonie said. 

"Yeah we should have given...Lorenz a chance." Ignazt said. 

"That was amazing !" was all Raphael had to say. 

Marianne didn't speak as always. 

"While we must be patient with our fellow students. I admit that we must also follow a schedule. Since Lysithea is already showing she wants to move on, let her be the next." 

"Thank you Professor." She bowed. "What should I do ?" 

"Hmm." She pulled a lever, and other dummies came out. 

"This dummies, are made so that they can be destroyed by magic. Now, give it your best shot hun." 

Lysithea nodded at her, and got close to the dummies. 

With just one swipe of her hands, her dark spikes came in and destroyed everything. 

"Oh my. I didn't know you knew how to use dark magic." Manuela said shocked. 

"I.....had a good teacher." 

"Well that spell is certainly, very wonderful indeed. Good job Lysithea. Now Hilda, grab your axe and show me what you can do." 

"Ar, fine." She groaned when her name was called. 

Lysithea sat in the bench and got her book out. 

However, she was suddenly pushed to the ground. 

"Hey !" 

"My apologies." Lorenz smirked. "I didn't see you." 

The man walked away, ignoring her glare. 

Lysithea spatted the dirt from her mouth and sat again. 

"Idiot." 

Bernie hid on her room for the rest of the day. The professor had given them the rest of the day off. Though she heard she had business with Edelgard. 

Well, as long as it doesn't involve her, then Bernie is totally fine. 

Knock ! 

AH, SOMEONE KNOCKED ON HER DOOR. 

"Eh..yes ?" 

"Bernadetta. It's Byleth. Can I come in, we need to talk." 

"Oh no. She is gonna scold me and tell how horrible I am." She whispered. "Yes Professor." 

She opened the door to let Byleth in. 

"Bernadetta, it's about the practice today. 

"Oh I know I did terrible. I am so sorry Professor I..." 

"I want you to go to the mock battle." 

"Oh I knew.....WAIT WHAT !" 

She wants her....on the battle ? 

"Yes. You didn't suck or anything. You did great today. Much better than Ferdinand, or Caspar did. Hell, Linhardt didn't even fight. I want you to join Edelgard, Hubert, Petra, and I on the fight." 

"Eh, wouldn't it be better for a healer to be there ?" 

"I know healing magic. An archer would be much more useful." 

"Oh but....I don't think I can do it Professor." Bernie said sadly. "I am just a failure." 

"Bernadetta....Edelgard filled me in on somethings. One of them been how awful your father treated you." 

.....

"And Alois told me you were basically taken here to escape his wrath." 

"I just don't know why....why he hates me so much." She cried. "I always try to do what he said, to make him proud. But....it was never enough."

To her surprise, Byleth started gently patting her back. 

"It's not your fault Bernadetta. He's just a man that is so obsessed with money and fame, that can't even see what's in front of him." 

"I...." 

"But he is not here anymore. I won't force you to come if you truly don't want to. But know that there are times that Rhea and Seteth will not allow me that choice." 

"I know..." She whispered. 

"Well. If you don't want to go, then I'll have to ask Dorothea. But know this Bernadetta. I truly believe there's something special about you. And that you are capable on doing more than what you think." 

Byleth went to leave. 

"More than..." She believe in her ? In Bernie ? 

No one had done that before. 

"Professor wait !" 

Byleth turned to her. 

"I'll....I won't get seriously hurt right ?" 

"It's just a mock battle. All weapons are training ones only." 

"Ok.....I'll do it. I'll fight." 

Byleth smiled at her. 

"Thank you. It's on Saturday morning. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Goodnight Bernadetta." 

Byleth left after that. 

Bernie didn't know why she offered herself to fight. But the Professor had believed in her. 

She wanted to see if she truly deserved that. 

"Ok let's see. Stundets, I have decided who will go to the Mock Battle." Manuela told the Golden Deer. "Now obviously Claude is going. Let's see. The other three are, Hilda, Raphael, and Lysithea !" 

"Yes !" Lysithea knew she would be chosen. 

"WHAT ! WHAT ABOUT ME ?" Lorenz yelled. 

"Sorry honey it's just that......I don't want you to ruin your precious face ?" 

"And me ? I wanted to impress the Captain !" Leonie yelled. 

"Sorry honey. But when Jeralt is around, you tend to get distracted. Now I'll be honest. I hope we win. But I'll accept loosing to the Black Eagles. But I will not allow Hanneman and his class to win !" 

"In other words, he's an idiot and she's obsessed." Lysithea mumbled. Ignoring the fact that some students clearly heard her. 

"Now...where's Raphael ?" 

"Yeah about that." Claude started. "I heard he had to go to the Infirmary. He.....ate some bad meat today." 

"What did you do this time Claude ?" 

"Hey it was meant for Petra. I didn't expect for him to grab that meat first." 

"It's Raphael. He is a magnet to meat." Hilda added. 

"Oh dear. Such a great start. Well, Ignatz, Marianne ? One of you two has to take his place." 

"Marianne, do you mind if I go ?" 

"No Ignatz. You'll be more useful than me." She said sadly. 

Lysithea looked at the blue haired girl that always sat besides her. Marianne was a mystery. Why is she so quiet and pessimistic ? 

Then again. She's the one of her class Lysithea likes the most. As Marianne is one of the only two that never mocks her for her age, or physical weakness due to her....condition. The other person being Raphael. Though it annoys her that he does treat her like a child or his little sister. She can tale that unlike the others, he's actions are genuine and he doesn't intend to mock her.

"Well, that's it for today. I'll see you four tomorrow." 

And that left Lysithea to go back to her room to study a bit more. 

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. 

She answered it, but there was no one in there.

Just a bag full of pastries, and a note that wished her good luck on the mock battle. From Raphael. 

They smell so good. She could use a break. And she trusted Raphael. 

She opened one, and ate it. 

"Oh it's so delicious I....I...I don't feel so good." 

Lysithea held herself on her door, and suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Lysithea ? It's Annette. I heard something falling, are you ok ?" 

......

"Lysithea, I am going to come in ok. Do you....O GODDESS, SOMEBODY HELP !" 

They won. 

They actually won ! 

Bernie still can't believe it. 

Of course, with the Professor and Edelgard, they had a big advantage. But they still won.

And Bernie actually won fights ! She defeated Ashe and helped Hubert take down Dedue ! 

"We have grabbed the victory Bernie !" Petra said hugging her. "You did really well out there !" 

"Heh, thank you Petra. You...did good too." 

"Of course we won." Hubert smirked. "The other classes were pathetic." 

"Specially the Golden Deer." Edelgard wondered. "For a man full of schemes, Claude seemed really unprepared. Then again, he probably didn't count Lorenz just disobeying the plan and getting eliminated in seconds." 

"Actually he should Lady Edelgard. Remember that House Gloucester thinks that they should rule over House Riegan." 

"In that case, why choose him." Byleth wondered. "Anyway. As a recompense for our victory. You four are exempt from the next exam. You will also get the next day off." 

Wait. Today's saturday. She can lock herself right away and.....be alone until tuesday ! 

Today it's Bernie's day, really. 

"Though . I was wondering if you would all join me for a little celebration. A dinner tonight." Byleth asked. 

"I will gladly join you for that Professor." Edelgard said immediately. "A victory, no matter how small, should be celebrated." 

"Hmph. While I harbor no interest in food. A meal to celebrate our victory over the other houses, does sound really nice." Hubert smirked. 

"I would be liking that greatly Professor. You can expect me." Petra said. "What about you Bernie ?" 

"I..." She watched the four look at her. 

She really wanted to be in her room. 

"I....yeah, that sounds nice." 

"Excelent. We will meet at night then." Edelgard said as they resumed walking. 

Later, Bernie noticed the Professor started walking alongside her. 

"Good job Bernadetta. I knew you could do it." 

"Tha....thank you Professor." 

"I told you you were capable of more than what you think. I really look forward to see more of what you can do." She then left to walk alongside Edelgard again. 

"More of what I can do...." 

When Lysithea woke up. She was in the infirmary. 

"Wha..." 

"Lysithea." A quiet voice whispered. "Are you alright ?" 

"Eh, Marianne ?" 

"Yes. I came to ....check on you." 

"Wha...what happened ?" 

"Annette found you knocked out on your room. You weren't responding. She called for help. Professor Byleth and Sir Shamir carried you here." 

"Knocked out ?" 

"Yes. But we still don't know how it happened ?" 

"I got pastries, from Raphael, and then....I fell ! Did he..." 

"Raphael ? He couldn't have done that. He was knocked out from his sudden poisoning." 

Wait.....that's right ! Raphael was not capable of baking (did he know how to ?) at the time. It could not have been him. But then who ?

"Wait, what about the mock battle ?" 

"Oh that. I'm sorry. You weren't able to participate. Lorenz took your place.....we lost though. The Black Eagles won." 

Lorenz....he wasn't happy when he was elected. 

Claude would be the ideal person to blame. But he wanted to win, so he would not have compromised another ally, so was it....

"Well I am glad we lost." She growled. "That's what happens when you....poison me !" 

"I'm sorry." Marianne lamented. Why is she sorry ? She did nothing wrong ? "I knew you wanted to go." 

"It's...fine. You didn't do anything Marianne." 

"Oh....well, I should go." She stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot. You were assigned Kitchen Duty tomorrow. Annette was here a while a go. She told me she would cover for you if you wanted." 

"No it's fine. I can take it." 

Marianne nodded and left. 

Lysithea sighted. Why did this have to happen. She wanted to see what she could do.

She picked the paper that detailed her task. Maybe that would help her get distracted from this embarrassment. 

"Let's see. Kitchen duty, 4pm, 2 hours long and....." 

She froze when she read the name of her partner. 

"Partner: Bernadetta von Varley." 

The same person she can't get out of her head. 

Just her luck. Today is not her day at all.


End file.
